Dark Sonic: Overcoming the insanity
by TheBoss3254
Summary: Sonic wakes up to find that he's become a dark looking, superpowered hedgehog. Can he and his friends save him before it's too late? Reviews are welcomed but go easy, this is my first story!


Sonic awoke with a startle. When he tried to sit up, the IV plugged into his arm forcefully pulled him back down. He pulled it out and sat back up. His looked around the dark room and he immediately noticed something out of the ordinary. He had night vision. It was too dark for anyone else to see, but he could see all the instruments lined up on the tray just perfectly. He also was able to notice every detail of every item he looked at. "Where in the heck am I?" Sonic thought to himself. His mind raced to think of any possibilities it could think of. He decided to explore to find out himself.

When he opened the door, a bright light shone in to the dark room. Sonic wasn't fazed by it whatsoever, and peeked into the hallway. The hallway had a plain white theme to it with doors being lined up on each side of the hallway. The floor was made of glazed porcelain tiles. Sonic didn't check any of the other rooms as he walked the path that said, "Exit". He opened the exit door unsure of what awaits him on the other side.

The door led out into an alley. A thermostat near the door read 12 Degrees Fahrenheit. "Why aren't I freezing?" Sonic asked. He wanted to get a better view of his surroundings, but didn't see any way up. Suddenly, his body kicked in, and scaled the wall at alarming rates. "What happened to me? How can I do that?" Sonic was now officially mystified. He could sometimes do that, but only after a sonic boom. In this case, he gained little to no speed at all, yet managed to climb a 50-foot wall in sheer seconds. Still a little freaked out, he stood on the rooftop. The moon was in full faze, showing its entire body. A clock tower nearby read 3 AM. He realized where he was immediately. He was in Station Square.

This was not surprising to Sonic, who lived in the area. "Tails and the others are nearby, they'll help!" Sonic remembered their house was only a few miles out of town. Still deep in thought, Sonic accidently slipped and fell off the ledge. When he simply looked at the ground in a focused manner, he was there in seconds. He looked up at his original spot, to see that he had teleported to the bottom. "Impossible!" Sonic shouted to his brain. "I've got to get to Tails, maybe he can resolve this!" Sonic knew the directions out of town, but at the same time, had a different idea. He closed his eyes and thought of their house. There was a roar in his ears, and when he opened is eyes again, there he was, out of Station Square. He stood about half a mile away from the HQ. As he was beginning to run he immediately stopped. He thought for the first time "What do I even look like?" He picked up a piece of glass off the floor. When Sonic saw his reflection he gasped.

His fur was jet black with spikes so sharp he cringed at the thought of touching them. His eyes were dark green instead of their casual bright joyful green. He simply sat there and began to cry. He simply sat there and whimpered, hoping an angel would swoop down to explain. He knew they were wide-awake because even at his distance, he was still able to see Knuckles and Silver watching the game. The buttons on the TV were far to easy to spot out, and even though he was a half a mile away, he overheard them talking as if they were right next to him. He cringed at his superhuman capabilities, but more at the thought of what they would think. Would they recognize him? Would they attack him? He saw the door and teleported, hoping for the best.

He was at the doorstep when he noticed another new ability. He was dead silent when he walked. "Surely my weight would make the boards creak just a bit?" He thought hopefully. Another step, but no sound. He braced for emotional impact as he knocked. Knuckles' eyes widened as he opened the door. "What the hell? You're not sonic!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic backed away frightened, knowing he's going to have to fight the both of them. Knuckles threw him inside so Silver could join the fight. Before he could fight back, an extreme amount of burning anger and hatred coursed through him. Knuckles swung, but Sonic grabbed both his wrists, broke them, and then head butted him to the ground, cracking part of his skull. Silver watched in horror. Sonic looked up at Silver with a killer instinct with his pure white eyes, which had lost their irises. Before Silver could flee, Sonic warped in front of him and held him up by the throat with one hand. A black aura flared around him as a dark energy ball grew in his hands. "Sonic please don't!" Silver pleaded for his life. Sonic only grinned as he punched him with it, an explosion blasting him through the window and 70 feet into the air. Silver screamed as he flew upwards. Sonic teleported above him and slammed him towards the ground. His emotions snapped back in place and he regained his eyes as he rushed to catch him. He flew the nearly dead hedgehog to the house. He sat there, crying as he overlooked their injuries. Tails rushed upstairs, nearly fainting at the sight of Knuckles and Silver on the floor bleeding out on the floor. "Sonic is that you?" he took sight of the dark hedgehog crying on the couch. "They made me do it Tails! They pushed me over the edge and I just lost it!" Tails was more than shocked now. "What in gods name happened to you Sonic?" He walked over and hugged the super powered hedgehog. He was careful not to let the quills touch him when Sonic cried in his arms. Tails felt depressed watching his older brother, who he admired, so, go through something like this. He held him until he fell asleep.

Tails called up Amy, Rouge, and Shadow to come see Sonic, but he didn't say why. He wanted them to see the trauma themselves. In the morning, Tails brought Silver and Knuckles to the hospital while Sonic slept. "Poor guy must need it" Tails thought worriedly as he carried the pair into the car. When he got back from the hospital, Sonic was awake. He was crying, looking at a photo of all of them together. He came over and sat down next to him. "Tails, where is everybody? I miss them!" Sonic cried. "Don't worry, they'll be here later to come see you." Tails replied, hoping the fact would shine a light into the hedgehogs' darkened emotions. He stopped crying, but sniffled every now and then. Finally, Tails heard a knock on the door. Shadow, Rouge, and Amy all stood at his doorstep. They were eager to understand the urgency. Amy was the first to talk. "Tails, where's Knuckles and Silver?" "Hospital" Tails replied sadly. They gasped in unison. "What happened?" Shadow said cautiously. "Come see for yourselves. It's pretty traumatizing, so take care not to freak out." They walked in, worried and confused on what's going on. When Tails lead them into the living room, the trio awed at what they saw. "Is that Sonic?" Shadow said, now worried for his rival's health. Tails nodded. "I'm afraid so. He nearly killed Knuckles and Silver last night after they tried to fight him" Amy awed at Tails. "But how could he take on both Silver and Shadow at the same time?" Rouge demanded answers. Tails was hesitant to reply. "I don't know yet, I haven't said anything about it to him, and he's been busy crying his eyes out over lasts nights events. He even said himself he lost it." Tails looked at Shadow, who was deep in thought. "What's wrong Shadow?" "Whatever happened to Sonic, He has massive doses of dark chaos in him. This is not good." He shook his head worriedly. Amy went over to Sonic. "Sonic, whatever's wrong, we're here for you," she said through teary eyes. Sonic look up and hugged her. "I'm sorry Amy, I didn't mean to hurt them. I don't know what happened. They tried to attack me and I snapped. Now because of me their next in line to the morgue!" Sonic cried. "Sonic, we need to know how this happened." Tails chimed in. "If we can locate the source, maybe we can change you back to normal." "I'm sorry Tails, all I know is that I woke up with super natural powers, and nearly killed my friends with them!" Sonic hugged Amy tighter. Shadow looked on in curiosity. "What kind of powers do you have?" "Teleportation, super strength, flight, wall walking, and ultra reflexes. Cold temperatures and bright lights don't affect me either. It scares the shit out of me." Sonic replied normally, now that he stopped crying and because his friends understood. They were clearly shocked when he mentioned his powers. "We need to figure out what caused this, and fast." Shadow replied after a long thought. Amy was the first to reply. "Eggman has to have something to do with this." They all shook their heads in agreement. Shadow came up with a game plan. "Okay, Tails will stay here and keep an eye on Sonic. The rest of us will go search for Eggman." Tails wished them well on their journey, and handed out communicators to keep him updated. Everyone said his or her goodbyes and left.

Tails stayed with Sonic until he fell asleep and then went to watch TV in the other room. When he heard Sonic get up, he immediately peeked around the corner to see. Sonic was standing up. A black aura surrounded him. "Sonic are you okay?" Tails said, now currently scared for his own health. Sonic turned his head to Tails, and to his horror, his irises have vanished. "I know where he is Tails, I can sense him." Tails, now shocked, mustered up enough courage to reply to his brother. "Well, where is he?" Sonic simply replied "Up in the mountains nearby." Before teleporting away. Tails radioed Shadow. "Sonic just lost it, he teleported to the mountains, saying Eggman was there. You better hurry." Shadow was quick to speak again. "Got it, on my way now." Shadow hung up and explained the situation to everyone. Little did they know he was already there?

Sonic appeared in front of Eggman's base. The several scientists took notice of him, and before they could run, they were already dead. Eggman's automated security system sent out a few swat bots, but Sonic blasted through them like a knife through butter. Eggman sent out all enforcements he had, thinking the government was attacking. Sonics' dark aura destroyed all security cameras so Eggman didn't have a feed. Sonic grabbed a machete being used for weapons research and slashed through the remaining robots and people. Eggman finally sent in emergency soldiers, mercenaries given advanced weaponry and training. When Sonic entered the next room, they ambushed him. He stood their grinning as their rockets and bullets bounced off him. After they ran out of ammo, and the smoke cleared, they stood there, unable to comprehend the fact that there was not a scratch on him. He snickered. "My turn." He warped in front of one, tearing off his arm before smashing his skull in with a single punch. The next one didn't stand a single chance. Sonic ripped his guts out of his torso before sweeping him off the ground. He broke the neck of the last one and was on his way. As he approached Eggman's panic room, two turrets popped out of the wall, but were quickly destroyed by the chaos orbs he backhanded. Sonic approached the panic room, his aura almost 2 feet higher than him from the dark chaos he was emitting. Eggman worried what was going to happen as Sonic blasted the door down.

Shadow and the others finally reached the base, only to find a massacre. Amy literally broke down and wept at the sight of all the dead scientists. The communicator broke the silence. "Shadow what happened?" It was Tails, still worried out of his mind about what Sonic was doing. 'Tails, it's a bloody massacre down here. Everyone's dead! Sonics' lost it!" Tails nearly cried thinking that his big brother, the one he looked up to, just murdered over 70 people in the blink of an eye. 'I can only imagine what happened to Eggman." Shadow said, surveying the chaos. Tails solemnly replied. "Maybe he's still alive. Go see what you can find." Shadows hung up again and lead the group inside. Shadow nearly fainted at the site: Dead bodies and robots everywhere. "We need to find Sonic, and fast." Shadow told the group. They entered the worst room of all, where Sonic had apparently demolished a squad of soldiers. Rouge ran out of the room and vomited at the horrific site. Amy walked out and continued weeping. Shadow, though, had seen worse. He ventured on to find Sonic alone. The path leads him to the panic room, which had a busted down door. He heard commotion and quickly rushed in.

Sonic was standing there, holding Eggman by the throat in one hand, with a knife in the other. "Sonic calm down!" Shadow yelled at Sonic. Sonics' super powerful ears perked up as he turned to face Shadow, who freaked out at the sight of Sonics' eyes. Sonic chucked Eggman aside, who was unconscious, but alive nonetheless. He now fully rotated to see Shadow, who was in fighting stance in case hell broke loose. Sonic smirked. "Do you really want to fight me?" He asked. "I will if I have to, and we both know I can beat you to a bloody pulp!" Sonic vanished, as Shadow stood confused. Sonic reappeared behind him and swiped him with a kick to the back of the head. Before Shadow can recover, Sonic let loose a series of punches to the hedgehogs back. He was sent sprawling into a glass window, in which Sonic teleported to and rested his foot on top of his head. "And you thought you can beat me." Sonic laughed as he stalked back to Eggman. As he walked away, Shadow shouted. "CHAOS-" but before he could say "blast", he was thrown into a wall as Sonic held him by the neck. A green light suddenly started forming down Sonics' arm. "What are you doing? Why am I so weak?" Shadow said faintly as he felt the life being sucked out of him. "That's because I'm draining you're chaos reserve. You will have no power left to fight me." Before Sonic could finish, a loud bang rung out as his eyes widened. Eggman stood behind, holding a gun aimed at the back of Sonics' head. His irises reappeared and he dropped Shadow, who regained all his energy. Sonic went limp and dropped to the floor, back to his earlier dark form. "Don't worry, that was a tranquilizer dart, he's well and alive." Shadow was screaming with questions, but he only said one. "Why did you do this?" Eggman replied in a friendly manner. "I have been monitoring Sonics' amounts of pure and dark chaos he stores in his body. He had too much pure, so to balance it out, I added some dark energy, but apparently it backfired, as I put way too much dark into him, and now he's insane." Shadow pressed on against that. "No, he's still mental, we've seen him normal before. When he gets enraged, he does stuff like that." He pointed to the dead mercenaries, in which Eggman winced. "I can easily reverse it, don't worry." Eggman replied joyfully. "Now lets get to work, shall we?"

He carried the dark hedgehog onto the table and turned the computer on. Shadow tied the cuffs to keep Sonic down. A big metal beam with yellow rings tracing it pointed down at Sonic. Eggman turned on the computer and the conversion began. A pure white beam shot down into Sonic. His dark color began to fade away and replace with his average azure. His eyes returned to normal and his spikes went back down. He awoke with a startle once Eggman turned off the computer. "Is it over?" He asked mercifully. Shadow nodded smiling. "It's over bud, it's all over." Rouge and Amy rushed in, tears streaming down their face. "Sonic, You're back!" Amy squealed. He smiled as he hugged them both. He smiled and thanked them for helping him. Eggman spoke up. "I don't think we will be fighting ever again." He declared happily. Sonic was very confused. "So you're ending you're tyranny?" The scientist nodded. "I think I'm going to conquer the stock market for now, along with cleaning up the robots." They thanked Eggman and walked out, ready to face a new future ahead of them.


End file.
